TAKING CARE OF OUR OWN
by EngieFangirl
Summary: A quiet Friday night off for the team quickly turns into a disaster when members of their family are in danger
1. Chapter 1

**~Aaron Hotchner's POV~**

After his wife Hailey passed away six years ago, Hotch decided to put everything in his life on hold except for his job to take care of his son who was only 4 years old at the time. Now everything in his life is in order except for the relationship part. His now 10 year old son, Jack even noticed and decided to broach the conversation with his father one Saturday morning about three months ago.

 _ **-Flashback—**_

Jack: Dad?

Aaron Hotchner: What's up, Jack?

J: Don't you get lonely?

AH: What do you mean?

J: Well, like you're always alone when you're not working or when the team is over. I don't like it when you're always alone and when I'm not here you just work dad and that isn't right.

AH: What are you trying to say buddy?

J: You know like Aunt JJ and Uncle Will or even just like Uncle Derek and his girlfriend, I promise I won't have a problem with it as long as it makes you happy. It... it can even be a guy, it really doesn't matter. There is a boy at our school and h has two dads and they're really cool so I don't care... I just don't want you to be lonely anymore.

AH: Come here, Jack. (He said stretching his arms out to Jack) I love you and I love that you care this much about my happiness. You really are an amazing son.

J: I love you too, dad. So will you try?

Ah: Yes, I will buddy. (He said giving his son a kiss on the head)

...

That memory still brought a smile to his face today which slowly fell when he received a phone call from their section chief Mateo Cruz.

AH: Good evening, Sir.

MC: Good evening, I'm glad that I caught you while you're still n the office.

AH: I was actually leaving soon.

MC: That won't be possible, I'm afraid.

AH: Why, we're off rotation this weekend?

MC: It doesn't have anything to do with a case but your presence is requested at a very important briefing in half an hour.

AH: Isn't there a way that I can sit this one out, my son is already waiting for me.

MC: I'm afraid not Agent Hotchner, you're needed up here in half an hour.

AH: Okay. I'll make arrangements for my son.

MC: Sorry for the inconvenience Agent Hotchner

AH: It's okay. (He sighed putting the phone down)

...

He knew that he couldn't ask Jessica because she was out of town for the weekend and JJ had said that she and Will were having a date night and he wouldn't be interfering so he got up and left his office and saw Spencer packing up.

AH: Reid. (He said walking down the stairs)

Spencer Reid: Yes Hotch.

AH: I know it's a Friday night but Cruz just called telling me that there is an important meeting being held in half an hour so I was wondering if you could please watch Jack for me until I finish up here.

SR: Sure, JJ asked me to watch Henry for them too so it won't be a problem. (He smiled)

AH: Thank you, Reid. Let me just call to let his friend's parents know you'll be picking him up

SR: Okay.

...

 **``Phone Call``**

 _AH: Hi, Mr Andrews?_

 _Mr A: Yes, are you on your way?_

 _AH: No, I won't be able to unfortunately._

 _Mr A: We can keep Jack for the night if a case came up._

 _AH: No it's not a case, I just have to attend a meeting but a friend of mine Agent Reid will be by shortly to pick Jack up. Jack knows him so it shouldn't be a problem._

 _Mr A: Okay, we'll get him ready so long._

 _AH: Thank you for watching him, can I quickly speak to him?_

 _Mr A: It's a pleasure, here you go._

 _J: Dad?_

 _AH: Hi, Jack._

 _J: Where are you going tonight?_

 _AH: Nowhere buddy, they just told me to stay for a meeting so I asked Spencer to go pick you up and you can hang out with him and Henry until I finish up here._

 _J: Yes! Can we go to the house and watch movies._

 _AH: I'm sure Spencer won't mind, son._

 _J: And is it okay if we have a sleepover Me, Henry and Spence?_

 _AH: I'll ask him okay._

 _J: Okay, see you later dad. Love you._

 _AH: Love you too._

 _..._

AH: So Jack has a few demands. (He smiled)

SR: He wouldn't be Jack if he didn't, so what are they?

AH: He wants you guys to watch movies at my house and then he wants the three of you to have a sleepover.

SR: Well I'm fine with the movies, the sleepover is up to you.

AH: It's no problem.

SR: Good. I'm sure Will and JJ will enjoy the night off.

AH: Thank you very much Spencer, I really appreciate it.

SR: It's no problem, you know I'd do it anytime but now I need to go pick Henry up. (He said looking at his watch)

AH: I need to go too, thanks. (He smiled watching Spencer walking and getting into the elevator)

He couldn't help but think how lucky he truly was.

 **~~Spencer Reid's POV~~**

His first stop was to pick Henry up and he arrived there 15 minutes after leaving the office.

JJ: Thanks again for watching him Spence.

SR: He's my godson and I didn't have anything to do tonight anyway.

JJ: So are you going to stay here or take him to your apartment?

SR: To Hotch's house actually.

JJ: Hotch's house?

SR: Yeah, he was called into a meeting and asked me to watch Jack for him and since I was already watching Henry, I didn't mind. So we're going to go to Hotch's house, watch a couple of movies and hopefully have a sleepover if you're okay with it because Hotch is.

JJ: Would it make me a terrible mother if I said absolutely okay?

SR: Not at all.

Will quickly packed on overnight bag for Henry who was bouncing around because he was getting to see his best friend. They drove to the Andrews' house to pick Jack up. After introducing himself and Henry to the Andrews' family, he took Jack and they went over to a diner to buy some takeaways before making it to Hotch's house.

...

SR: Okay go put your things up in Jack's room while I heat up the food okay. (He said opening the door with the key he got from jack)

J: How do you know the alarm code, Spence?

SR: I never forgot it after your dad told me the first time.

Henry: Because you have an i... something memory?

SR: Eidetic memory, yes. Now hurry up.

They boys run upstairs and Spencer walked to the kitchen to start heating the food up but the sound of car doors being slammed shut stop him in his tracks. He walked to the window to see two SUV's outside with about five men walking to the door. He saw the boys coming down and told them to go back upstairs and hide. He pulled his revolver out and next his cell phone but before he could place a call the door was kicked open and the guys came storming in. Reid shot the first guy that came in, in the chest causing him to fall. Before he could fire again he felt a bullet enter his right arm causing him to drop his gun. The men ran forward and one of them hit Reid in the head with the butt of his gun leaving him unconscious.

Man #1: Search the house and get Joe's body out of here.

...


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

**~Aaron Hotchner's POV~**

The meeting finally finished two hours later after we were all briefed on what had happened earlier that morning. We were all put on high alert for anything suspicious and then they finally sent us home.

When I got home I saw Spencer's car in the driveway I smiled to myself, a smile that quickly fell when I got to the front door. The door looked as if it were kicked in because the part where the door locks was broken as was the frame. He took out his gun and quietly entered the house not seeing or hearing anyone.

AH: Spencer! Jack! ... Henry! (He shouted walking around the ground level of the house)

He stopped when he spotted the blood pooled near the door as well as the droplets in the middle of the living room. He took out his phone and called Spencer's that started ringing from his messenger bag on the dining table. The next call he made was to Garcia after searching the entire house.

Penelope Garcia: What can I help you with on this fine evening, Sir?

AH: I need everyone at my house now.

PG: But it's our night off, Sir.

AH: Garcia, they need to get over here now it's an emergency. Get CSU here too.

PG: Sir?

AH: When everyone gets here.

PG: Okay, on their way.

...

Hotch stood there looking at the blood in his living room thinking back to first time he got home and saw blood in his living years ago. The thought crippled him and he fell to the couch thinking back to another memory.

 **-Flashback—**

` _ **Phone Call`**_

 _SR: Hotch, do we have a case?_

 _AH: No, uh... there's something I wanted to ask you._

 _SR: Okay, go ahead._

 _AH: Are you busy tomorrow night?_

 _SR: No, I've finished all my paperwork and I don't have any papers due._

 _AH: Great, would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night?_

 _SR: With the rest of the team?_

 _AH: No just... uh, just with me._

 _SR: Is it like..._

 _AH: Hopefully, is that okay?_

 _SR: Yes, it is. Should I meet you somewhere or..._

 _AH: I can pick you up if you prefer._

 _SR: Yes please._

 _AH: Okay, tomorrow at eight._

 _SR: I'll be ready, good night Hotch._

 _AH: Good night, Reid._

 _..._

Derek Morgan: Hotch! Hotch are you okay?

AH: Derek? (He said getting up and noticing that half his team arrived before CSU)

David Rossi: Aaron, what's going on here?

AH: Where is JJ?

JJ: I'm here. (She said storming in with Will by her side)

AH: I got home half an hour ago and the front door was kicked in. When I got inside I noticed the blood at the door and here. (He pointed out) Reid and the boys aren't here but his car is outside and his phone and everything is still here. I haven't found his revolver yet.

JJ: Hotch where is my son?

AH: I don't know, I have no idea where my son or yours is right now. (He said trying to maintain a stoic expression on his face)

PG: I'm gonna track down and traffic and home cameras in the area, Sir.

AH: Good, where is CSU?

CSU: We're here Sir. Traffic was a nightmare.

AH: There's blood y the door and here and make sure that you get a foot print from the door. We'll wait outside. I want that blood analysed immediately, it's your only priority.

CSU: Yes sir.

...

DM: I'll start talking to your neighbours, someone must have seen or hear something.

Will: And I'll call Metro, get more bodies down here for canvassing.

AH: Okay, we...

CSU: Excuse me but does this belong to one of you because it has been fired lately?

DR: That belongs to Reid, where did you find it?

CSU: It was under the couch where the blood droplets are.

DM: That must mean that Reid shot at least one of the guys when they kicked the door in.

AH: And judging by the amount of blood he killed him. They must've shot but only grazed him because minimal blood. We need those blood results.

CSU: Yes sir. (She said heading back in)

DM: I'll get going now.

DR: I'll go this side you go to that end.

AH: Garcia, anything yet?

PG: Not yet, Sir.

AH: Try harder, please.

PG: On it.

AH: Will, JJ. I'm sorry.

JJ: It's not your fault Hotch but we'll definitely find the person responsible and get our family back.

...

 **~Spencer Reid's POV~**

When Reid finally regained consciousness he found himself strapped to a chair in a dark room that only had minimal light coming through from a single window situated high on the wall. He tried moving but let out a loud groan when he felt the pain from the back of his head.

J: Spence? (He whispered, fear laced in his tone)

SR: Jack uhh. Where are you and where's Henry?

H: I'm right here, Spencer.

SR: Are you boys okay, come over here please.

J: We're fine.

SR: What happened?

H: They started searching the house after we heard gunshots so when they passed Jack's room we went downstairs to check on you.

J: You were just lying there so we went to you but they found us here and took us into their car with you. We're sorry that we didn't listen to you.

SR: It's fine at least we're together. I'll make sure nothing happens to you.

H: What about you, you're bleeding.

SR: It's just a flesh wound, nothing serious but I do need to bandage it up.

J: You can use my armband and Henry's handkerchief.

SR: Why do you have a handkerchief buddy?

H: I was sick and my dad said it's easier to carry one instead of tissues.

SR: It is, thank you but I'll need your help putting it on.

J: We were going to do it if you didn't wake up soon.

SR: Thank you. (He smiled and they set to work putting the handkerchief on his upper arm an then wrapping the band around it)

Just as they finished the door at the top of what looked like a staircase opened.

SR: Stay behind me.

Man #1: Look who finally decided to wake up, good.

SR: What do you want from me?

Man #1: Some answers to my questions. Think you can do that?

SR: We'll have to see won't we?

Man #1: Don't try to be smart kid, you wouldn't want us hurting those two sweet boys, would you?

SR: You so much as look at them the wrong way and you won't get a single thing out of me. I promise you.

Man #1: So talk. We want to know everything about a drug case you guys are working one.

SR: We don't work drug cases.

Man #1: You're the FBI. It's an FBI case.

SR: My unit on works with serial killers.

Man #1: You're the boss. We know that you know about other FBI operations and if you don't start talking, you'll regret it.

Reid stared at the man as he started putting things together in his head.

SR: Where did you get your information from?

Man #1: That doesn't matter but if you don't start talking this will soon turn painful for you buddy.

SR: Go ahead buddy. (He said sarcastically)

The man had a taser in his hand that seemingly materialised out of nowhere and walked towards Reid.

SR: I've had worse. (He said before the guy could say anything)

This seemed to be the last straw because he started tasing Spence in the chest for about 15 seconds before the door opened up again.

Man #2: Yo! Hey! What are you doing?

Man #1: He's not talking, what do you want me to do. You and I both know that we need answers.

Man #2: Yeah but he's not the leader, this guy is.

Man #1: Why didn't they give us pictures earlier, were we even at the right address?

Man #2: Yes. He didn't think it was necessary because it's their weekend off so there was no reason for him not to be at home.

Man #1: Well he's the smart one. He probably know something, I could keep going...

Man #2: No, we're waiting to hear from them first.

Man #1: Fine. (He grumbled)

SR: I need food for the boys if you're planning on getting anymore information out of me.

Man #1: Anymore? You haven't given us anything.

SR: Because I'm not the boss and they need food.

Man #1 I'll go, I need to get away from him.

He left leaving the door at the top of the staircase open and slamming the front door closed.

Man #2: You're not in charge here, just remember that kid. (He said walking out and locking the door)

SR: Jack, come tell me what time it is on my watch.

J: It's quarter past four.

SR: Okay, thanks.

H: Why?

SR: I need to know how long it takes them to get back. Do you have phones because I think mine is still at Hotch's?

J: Do you think they know we're missing?

SR: Yes. Your dad was suppose to be home long ago and I'm sure that he and the team are working very hard to find us and they will but I want to help them out.

H: We already tried Jack's phone but there is no signal.

J: And it's almost dead.

SR: Okay, uh. Look for any wires you can find in here hurry.

The boys search until they found materials that Reid found usable then he showed them how to make an antenna out of it and where to put it on the phone because he couldn't use his hands.

SR: Okay, we need to hide that for now.

H: By those boxes.

SR: Yes. Now did you hear anything pass by here?

J: We heard train before you woke up.

H: And we saw a park when we got out but it was dark so we didn't see anything else, sorry.

SR: No, no. That's really good, it'll make it easier.

J: Make what easier?

SR: We're going to... they're back. Quick, tell me the time and then go back there again.

J: It's twenty five to five.

SR: Okay, shush.

...

Man #1: Here and don't get comfortable kid. We'll be back.

SR: I can hardly wait. (He said causing the man to punch him in the face and storming out)

J: Stop making him angry Spence. (He whispered coming closer to Reid)

SR: I have to buddy. Now you two need to eat.

H: What about you?

SR: I can't eat now get the phone and type what I tell you to.

...

SR: Now I need you to come stand here on the chair between my legs and hit send the second you get a signal.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue

~ **Aaron Hotchner's POV~**

The entire team including Will was sitting in the Round table room working and gathering info.

AH: Can anyone tell me anything?

DM: The neighbours said that there was a SUV sitting in the street across from your house but they thought it was one of ours because of the government plates so they didn't think much of it.

PG: And I ran those plates but they're fake.

W: One of them said that a second SUV arrived just after seven and then the both of them drove off.

DR: I had one that heard gunshots and called 911 but the call couldn't go through because there wasn't any signal.

AH: So the second car got there after seven, you all left around seven. The government plates, signal blockers.

DR: Aaron?

AH: The meeting I had was about a security breach. This morning the FBI's secure network was hacked by someone very skilled but the IT guys caught it before they could get into any active cases but there was a suspicion that they got into personnel files. They said that we could relax because we didn't have any open cases that would warrant someone hacking us but I guess we were the targets.

JJ: But why Reid and the boys?

AH: The boys were probably only collateral and I don't think Reid was the target. They were at my house and when he got there they probably thought it was me.

DM: So why someone would be targeting you then?

AH: We don't have any active cases but I am consulting on three active cases and the only one jumping out at me right now is a drug case that the FBI took over from the DEA.

PG: Sir, there's a report here from the securities at the entrance. It says that they saw a black SUV outside ad asked the driver what he was doing outside the building and he said that he was waiting for his wife and that was around three and I'm busy tracking surveillance footage but it seems that every camera in and around your neighbourhood stopped working around three this after but came back online after nine.

JJ: Reid left our place just before eight.

AH: Then he went to pick Jack up and get them food.

DM: We're getting nowhere with this. Hotch, anything about that case that drug case that could help?

AH: I don't know maybe... (Just then they heard a phone chiming) that's mine. (He took his phone out of his suit's inner pocket and opened it) It... it's from Jack?

DR: Read it out loud.

 _ **AH: 20 minutes from Taco Bell, train before 4, park, basement, one window. Drugs. Okay.**_

JJ: They're alright for now at least.

AH: Yes, I'm calling the FBI agent in charge of the drug base. Garcia, use that information to see if you can find a location.

PG: I'll try my best, sir.

AH: Excuse me. (He said making his call) He said he'll be her soon but he's having his files sent over and Jack's phone is off again.

PG: There are 19 locations that match what Reid sent, I'm going to check if there's any footage.

DM: And when those files get here, w can go through them and see if any of the locations known to them fit with what Reid said.

DR: Well here they are, let's get to work.

The team go through the files that were sent over to see if they could find any link to everything. When Agent Grieves came over to brief the team all the pieces finally started falling into place. They went through the files and based off of Agent Grieves' intel they were able to find four different safe houses that they used while operating out of DC. They gave Garcia the list to run against the one she had previously made with what the message said.

PG: Sir! I think I got it. This place matches everything even the park. It might be it, sir. (She smiled enthusiastically)

AH: It's a chance we'll have to take, get everyone ready.

DM: We'll bring 'em back mama. (He said giving Garcia a kiss on her forehead)

...

Once everyone was ready to go, Hotch made his way to the front of the group of FBI agents and SWAT officers.

AH: Okay everyone, we're not a hundred percent sure that they're going to be there but we're also sure that they will be. Going in I want all of you to remember that there are two small boys and one of our own, Agent Reid in the basement. Let's go.

 **~Spencer Reid's POV~**

Reid had the boys hide by the boxes when the door opened.

Man #2: You need to start talking kid because I don't use tools to hurt you like my partner does.

SR: What do you want me to talk about, I don't know anything.

Man #2: Yeah, sure. We want to know what you know about us.

SR: I don't know if you guys are dense or just plain stupid but I'm telling you that I don't know any... (Reid was not able to finish his sentence before the first punch hit his face)

The punches kept coming to different parts of Reid's upper body until the man stopped suddenly.

Man #2: You're going to regret not talking to us. (He said before storming off)

J: We need to get out of here Spencer because they're going to keep hurting you.

SR: I can handle it buddy plus, I know that your parents and the rest of the team are already on their way.

H: How can you be so sure?

SR: Because I know how they work and based on the information we sent them and the resources they have on hand they should have already figured out our location.

J: I hope you're right.

SR: I am, don't work. Henry give me the wires we used for the antenna, I need to get out of these cuffs.

H: Okay.

The boys stood by Reid as he tried picking the lock of the cuffs without being able to see it. When the door opened again Reid sent both boys back to the boxes.

Man #3: That's not going to work this time, we're leaving. The boss wants to see you unless you have something that you want to tell us.

SR: I don't have anything to tell you.

Man #3: That what I hoped you say. Ours boss is much nicer than my partners and I well if you call torture nicer than sure.

SR: We're not going anywhere.

Man #3: Well I was told that I only had to take the boys and you'd follow.

SR: Don't touch them!

Man #3: Not much you can do from that chair. (He laughed)

The guy walked towards Jack and Henry who were trying their best to hide behind the boxes. Reid was finally able to pick the lock and jumped up running to the guy.

SR: Don't you dare touch them. (He said pulling the guy away from the direction he was headed in)

Man #3: What the?

The man took out a gun aiming it at Reid who jumped towards him. The gun fired and the man fell to the ground hitting his head hard against the concrete floor just as the front door was kicked open and shouts of "FBI, freeze!" could be heard from the basement.

J: Spence you were right. They're here.

H: Spencer? (He said coming out from behind the boxes) Jack look!

Both boys ran over to the two men and saw that there was blood on the floor. They looked at each other before rolling Spencer over. They saw that the blood was coming from Spencer who had a bullet wound in his stomach.

J: Dad!

H: Mom!

J & H: Help! (The shouted taking Jack's jacket off and pushing it on Reid's belly. The both put their hands where the wound was.

...

The BAU agents heard the shouting coming from down the hall and followed each other with their guns drawn. When they got to the open door to the basement they saw the two boys crouched over Reid's body.

DR: We need paramedics down here.

The team ran downstairs and Hotch and JJ went over to the boys while Morgan and Rossi went over to the other guy.

J: Help him, he's bleeding dad.

The paramedics came downstairs and did their best to patch Reid up before they carried him out on a stretcher only then did the two boys run into the arms of their parents.

Morgan and Rossi handed the gunman over to SWAT before they followed the rest to their SUV's following the ambulance to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

The ambulance arrived at the hospital in no time due to the FBI escort and doctors immediately took Reid into surgery. The entire team including the boys were corralled into an empty waiting room when a doctor came in.

Dr: Are you here for Agent Reid?

AH: Yes, is something wrong?

Dr: No, no. I was told the boys were with Agent Reid so I just wanted to do a quick check-up to on them.

J: We're fine.

H: Yeah, Spencer took care of us.

Dr: I'm sure he did but would you allow me to just quickly check.

W: I'll go with you Henry.

J: Dad?

AH: Let's go.

The four of them followed doctor to an empty examination room where she told the boys to take a seat on the bed while she got everything ready.

W: I know this must be hard for you. (He continued when Hotch raised his eyebrows in confusion) Spencer came to me a couple of months ago. He just wanted to gain some kind of perspective but he didn't want to go to anyone on the team so he came to me because I know the both of you and I work in law enforcement.

AH: Really?

W: Mm-hm, I'm happy for the both of you. You guys should tell the team, they'll support you guys.

AH: I know that, I'm just waiting for his say so. He said that he needed time before we told them.

W: Just don't take too much time.

AH: Thank you, for being there for him and talking to me now, I really appreciate it.

W: That's what family is for. (He smiled)

...

Dr: Okay, these two brave little men seem to be doing really well.

AH: Thank you.

J: Can we go back now?

W: Not until you thank you doctor boys, manners remember.

J & H: Thank you doctor.

Dr: It was a pleasure boys.

...

When they got back to the waiting area everyone was still in the exact same spot but they each had a coffee and sandwich.

AH: Any news?

JJ: Nothing yet. We got coffee and sandwiches and juice for the boys.

W: Thanks.

DM: Okay, I made a few calls and the guys said that they were only following orders and gave up all the info they had about the drug ring including their boss in order to get a lighter sentence.

AH: A lighter sentence? They kidnapped a federal agent and our kids.

DM: It's all about the bigger picture for them I guess.

AH: ...

DR: I made arrangements so that Reid is moved to a private room after surgery because I have a feeling no one is leaving soon. It's a double room so there's an extra bed, two couches and a couple of chairs where we can all catch a bit of shut eye.

Ah: Thanks Dave.

...

The team sat in the waiting room making idle conversation to pass the time when Reid's doctor walked in almost an hour and a half after they brought him in.

DM: How's Reid doing?

Dr: The bullet didn't pierce any vital organs and we were able to remove it without any problems. He's out of the woods but he'll have to stay here for a couple of days for observation. He was bleeding quite a bit and I was told that the two of you covered up his wound, which was the right thing to do.

JJ: Yeah, where did you learn to do that?

H: Spencer taught us.

J: We were talking about blood and getting hurt and he said that that was the best thing to do.

Dr: It is, we're busy moving him to the room Agent Rossi reserved and I'm not even going to ask you guys to go in two at a time as per hospital rules. He's sedated so he'll be asleep for a couple of hours though.

AH: Thank you very much Dr Freeman.

Dr: It's always an honour helping the folks that keep our country safe. A nurse will show you to his room as soon as everything is settled. (He said walking away)

Everyone finally released a sigh of relief only relaxing now that they knew Reid would be okay. A nurse showed them to Reid's room ten minutes late and both boys ran to his bed.

AH: Be careful boys.

J: But the doctor said that he was okay.

AH: He is but he's still asleep and his stomach might still be hurting.

J: Okay.

...

They all took a seat on the couches and various chairs in the room and soon after they all started dozing off except for the boys who were fighting their sleep and Hotch.

AH: You two should sleep, you've been up all night. Spencer won't mind.

H: We wanna be awake when he wakes up.

AH: I'll wake you up as soon as Spencer wakes up and you can even sleep on the extra bed.

J: Can you move it closer to Spencer's bed?

AH: Sure.

Hotch rolled the empty hospital bed right next to Spencer's, helping he boys climb up and pulling the blanket over them. After he kissed the both of them on their foreheads he headed over to the door diming the lights before sitting down on the chair by Spencer's bed and removing his tie.

AH: I'm so glad we found you when we did. (He whispered kissing Spencer's hand)

While looking at Spencer, the boys and the team around, Hotch thought back to the time two months ago when they finally decided to tell Jack that they were together.

 _ **``Flashback``**_

 _They decided to take Jack to the air and space museum of the Smithsonian because that was the phase the ten year old was currently in. They took a tour around half the museum before deciding to go have lunch._

 _SR: Do you mind if I tell him?_

 _AH: Are you sure, I thought you'd want us to do it together._

 _SR: I thought about it and I really feel that I should tell him, that is if I'm not crossing any boundaries._

 _AH:Not at all, I'll go get our food._

 _Hotch took everyone's food orders before leaving his partner and son to talk._

 _..._

 _SR: Your dad told me what the two of you talked about a couple weeks ago about him finding someone and we... uh. (He sighed) I really like your dad and he really likes me too and we want to see where this can go but we wanted to make sure that you're okay with all of this._

 _J: Are you and my dad like together, together?_

 _SR: Yeah, will that be a problem?_

 _J: He does smile a lot more now and he looks happier. No it's not a problem._

 _SR: Are you sure?_

 _J: Yup, totally. (He said giving Spencer a hug) I really like you Spence and you make my dad happy._

 _And that was how Hotch found them when he came back with their food. After eating the toured the rest of the museum before heading back to the Hotchner residence._

SR: Aaron? (He said breaking Hotch out of his thoughts)

AH: I'm right here, how are you feeling?

SR: My throat...

AH: Here you go, take a sip of this.

SR: Thank you, I'm still woozy but that is to be expected other than that I'm fine.

AH: Up for some visitors? (He said making Spencer look around the room)

SR: They all stayed?

AH: Of course they did, we're a family. By promise I need to wake the boys now. They didn't want to sleep and only agreed after we moved the bed and I promised to wake them the second you woke up.

SR: Okay go ahead.

AH: I'm glad you're okay Spencer. (He said kissing his forehead, moving his hair away)

SR: So am I, Aaron.

Hotch woke the boys who in turn woke everyone else because of the cheers. The light was switched on as everyone started catching up with Reid. The boys sat on his bed careful to stay away from his wound telling everyone how they helped sending the message and bandaging up Reid's shoulder wound. The adults knew they'd soon crash when they realised the gravity of the situation and they also knew that they would all be there for them when that time came. Dr Freeman came in, introduced himself and asking Reid if his visitors had to leave for his examination.

SR: No, it's okay. The two of them need to see that I'm okay.

Dr: No problem.

The doctor examined Reid's wound and said that everything looked okay and that he'd come back later during the day.

...

SR: Guys, there is something that I need to tell you. (He said looking at Hotch and receiving a nod)

JJ: Go ahead, Spence.

SR: Okay. You all know that I'm afraid of a lot of this like germs, inheriting my mother's illness, uh, running out of...

DM: We get it Pretty Boy, go on.

SR: Oh uhm, I was scared of falling in love and then I was scared about hearing what you all thought but what happened made me realise that I can't live my life this way anymore. I'm in love and in a relationship with Aaron and I really want you all to accept my decision.

DM: As in Aaron Hotchner?

SR: Yes. (He said confidently, taking a hold of Aaron's hand)

DM: Weird... But cool as long as you're happy. (He smiled after receiving a slap on the chest from Garcia for his first remark)

The rest of the team quickly snapped out of their frozen stated congratulating the two. A nurse had to come in to tell them to tone down the noise a bit when everyone's cheering and Garcia's squealing got too loud when the two men kissed.

 **THE END**

 **STORY TOTAL: 5870**


End file.
